1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for protecting an occupant of a vehicle in the event of a collision or the like. The present invention is particularly directed to an apparatus for protecting an occupant of a vehicle in the event of a side impact to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use an inflatable air bag located in a vehicle door to protect an occupant of the vehicle in the event of a side impact to the vehicle. The air bag is inflated, when a side impact is sensed, to restrain movement of the vehicle occupant. However, because a vehicle occupant typically sits in a seat which is adjustable between different forward and rearward positions, the air bag, when inflated, may not be in the optimum position relative to the occupant.
In the occupant protection device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,966, two inflatable air bags are located in a vehicle door, one in front of the other. Each air bag has its own separate inflator. Regardless of the forward/rearward position of the vehicle occupant's seat, both inflators are actuated in the event of a collision. Each air bag is inflated by its own inflator.